


One Night Stand Kind of Sex With a Married Kind of Heart

by letmetellyouaboutmyfeels



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 'Are You Still a Slut if it's Just for One Person', Catch Buck at Two in the Morning Googling, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels
Summary: In which Buck is a responsible mature adult who doesn't have semi-public random sex anymore.No, really.He pinky swears.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 895





	One Night Stand Kind of Sex With a Married Kind of Heart

Buck likes to think of himself as Buck 3.0. Not even 2.0, but version three, the version that’s in a committed, loving relationship with a man, the version that’s helping parent a kid (the best kid ever, in his opinion, but he’s biased), the version that waited and waited and _waited_ until the day Eddie looked up at him from where they were cooking dinner in Eddie’s kitchen and went, “Oh,” and kissed him over the partially chopped-up carrots.

So yeah, Buck 3.0 is responsible, caring, devoted even. He doesn’t do crazy hookups or anything like that, hasn’t in ages, and at this point he’s pretty damn sure (although neither of them have said it) that he doesn’t want to be with anyone else for the rest of his life. He’s in _love,_ baby, he doesn’t do bathroom sex against a wall.

Except, uh, that’s kind of exactly what he’s doing right now.

They’re all out at the bar, Chim is warring with Hen over at the pool table, and Maddie’s getting another round. And Eddie—fuck. Eddie’s sporting one of his leather jackets, and he’s rocking the stubble, and he’s been giving Buck that _look_ all night, the one that says Buck’s going to end this night begging and whimpering.

It’s a lot for a guy to deal with, okay?

So Eddie’s giving him these looks, and spending way too much time fiddling with the pool cue when it’s his turn, and when Buck was taking _his_ turn he could feel Eddie’s gaze on his ass the entire time he was bent over, and he’s really fucking keyed up—so he excuses himself to go to the bathroom when Chim and Hen start up their game.

He doesn’t really have to use the bathroom, he just needs a second to cool down, but he steps in and washes his hands anyway, splashes come cool water on his face. Looks himself in the eye and reminds himself he’s twenty-nine, dammit, he can keep his shit together long enough to spend time with his family before his boyfriend takes him home to fuck him.

But when he steps back outside into the hallway, Eddie’s right there.

“You all good?” he asks, the little shit, like he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing to Buck.

And that’s how Buck ends up, uh, making out against the wall in a bar. Again.

At least this time it’s with his boyfriend?

Eddie’s tongue curls in Buck’s mouth, his teeth scraping over Buck’s lower lip, and he really couldn’t move for God or money. His hands are firmly planted on Eddie’s ass and that’s where they’re staying, thanks, as Eddie grinds up against him, spreading Buck’s legs and making sparks fly underneath his skin.

“Jesus Christ,” Buck pants, his head falling back against the wall with a _thunk._ Eddie’s mouth immediately attaches itself to his neck and wow, okay, he’s gonna leave a bruise. “Motherfucking—what’s gotten into you?”

“You complaining?” Eddie asks, scraping his teeth right at the spot where Buck’s pulse jumps in his neck.

“Fuck no…” Buck moans a little as Eddie undoes his jeans. Oh, shit, fuck, they’re really doing this. He’s so hard it _aches_. “I don’t have lube on me.”

“It’s cute that you think I’m strong enough to fuck you against a wall,” Eddie informs him. “But no.”

“Then what the fuck are we—oh _fuck._ ” Eddie’s pulled his cock out and is rubbing his thumb over the slit and Buck forgets what words are.

“You realize there’s nothing wrong with a good old handjob, right?” Eddie’s voice is hot and thick in his ear, as he unbuckles his own pants, and oh fucking _fuck_ that sound is so sexy.

“Nope,” Buck manages, as he feels Eddie slot up against him, their cocks rubbing together. “Nothing—nothing wrong with that at—at all, _Jesus_ _Christ_.”

“Mmm, might wanna hold on,” Eddie warns him, smearing the slick from their cocks down the shafts and then getting a tight, firm grip.

Buck slides his hands down the back of Eddie’s pants, squeezes his ass, nips at the tendon of his neck. “You’re a fucking tease. With your jacket and that look on your face…”

“I’m the tease?” Eddie strokes them both, his touch firm and fast. “Which one of us was dropping the soap in the shower all day? And sitting around shirtless? And winking?”

Okay, so maybe Buck likes to tease his boyfriend at work when he knows Eddie can’t really do anything about it, but that’s just because… well, because he’s a brat and a riled-up Eddie in bed is an Eddie who fucks Buck nice and senseless. That’s no crime.

“This…” Eddie purrs, a slight Texan drawl slipping into his voice, “is what you get when you don’t play nice.”

“This isn’t exactly deterring me,” Buck points out, as Eddie adds a twist on the upstroke that has his knees buckling.

Eddie hums, kisses him until Buck’s breathless. “Yeah, it is. Because I know what you want. You want me to take you home and fuck you. You want me to take you apart and get my fingers in you and stretch you out, get you all riled up for me. You want to ride my cock.”

Fuck. Yeah, it’s true, it’s all true, he’s greedy and likes Eddie reducing him piece by piece to a gibbering mess.

“But now, you don’t get that. Because you were a brat. So.” Eddie kisses him roughly. “You get this instead.”

Buck buries his face in the curve where Eddie’s shoulder meets his neck, muffling his moan as Eddie keeps stroking them both. God, it’s rough, it’s hard and fast, and once upon a time that would’ve been enough for him but now it’s not and it’s _good_ but Eddie’s right, it’s not the thorough fucking he’d wanted, and he loves it and hates it at the same time.

“Eddie, Eddie, c’mon, please.” He tugs at Eddie’s earlobe with his teeth. “I’ll be good, so good, promise—”

“Nuh-uh.” Eddie’s voice is fucking _sin_ like this. “You’re gonna come just like this. And if you’re good for the next few days… then we’ll see. What do you think?”

“I think you’re an asshole.”

“Careful, I could walk away right now. Leave you like this.” Eddie licks at Buck’s throat and Buck digs his nails into Eddie’s ass. “C’mon, Buck, I know you want to be a good boy for me.”

Ugh, he does, he really, really does. The rush he gets when Eddie praises him is like a shot of serotonin right to the brain. “Yes, okay, yes, I’ll be good.”

“I knew you could be.” Eddie speeds his hand up and he’s probably getting a bit of a cramp but he’s not complaining, and neither is Buck, not when Eddie licks inside his mouth for an absolutely filthy kiss, the kind that they usually only do when they’re tipsy and sloppy.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ it’s so good, slick and tight, just the way he likes it, and Eddie’s cock against his feels like a revelation, both dirty and profound, and by the end of it they’re not kissing so much as panting into each other’s mouths as they rut up against each other and Buck comes like he’s been hit by a freight train.

Eddie grinds against him, uses him, as he takes his final few strokes before he follows. He bites at Buck’s throat as he does it and if Buck was seventeen years old again he’d be hard and ready for round two just from that but. Thirty’s on the horizon so all that happens is his dick gives a feeble twist of interest.

“You look so fucking pretty like this,” Eddie muses, soothing over the bite with his tongue.

“Speak for yourself.” Eddie’s eyes are practically black, his lips are slick, and his cheeks are red. Buck’s gotten stubble burn plenty of times from Eddie’s enthusiasm and he will never, ever complain about it.

Eddie grins at him, and Buck feels like melting into a puddle. Fuck, he’s so in love with this man. He finally manages to release his death grip on Eddie’s ass in favor of looping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, his face hurting from smiling so wide. “Think the others know what we’re up to?”

“Probably.” Eddie kisses the bolt of his jaw. “Go on, get cleaned up.”

Buck rolls his eyes but sounds off a cheeky, “yessir,” and pops back into the bathroom. A quick check in the mirror confirms he was right—he’s got one hickey and one spectacular bite mark, both blooming bright on his throat.

Yeah, all right, so he had sex against a wall in a bar. But this time it was with Eddie fucking Diaz, and that makes all the difference.


End file.
